List of Blue's Clues
Here are the episode list of Blue's Clues & Blossom. from September 8, 2001 to August 9, 2012. =Season 1 (2001-2002)= #Snack Time (September 8, 2001) #What Time Is It For Blue? (September 17, 2001) #Mailbox's Birthday (September 25, 2001) #Blue's Story Time (October 1, 2001) #What Does Blue Need? (October 10, 2001) #Blue's Favorite Song (October 15, 2001) #Adventures in Art (October 23, 2001) #Blue Goes to the Beach (October 29, 2001) #Pretend Time (November 6, 2001) #A Snowy Day (November 15, 2001) #The Trying Game (November 21, 2001) #Blue Wants to Play A Game (November 26, 2001) #The Grow Show (December 2, 2001) #Blue Wants to Play A Song Game (December 11, 2001) #What Does Blue Want to Make? (December 27, 2001) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (December 30, 2001) #Magenta Comes Over (January 15, 2002) #What is Blue Afraid Of? (January 30, 2002) #Blue's News (February 4, 2002) #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (February 13, 2002) Season 2 (2003-2005) # Blossom Gets The Sniffles (September 7, 2003) # What Does Blue Want to Build? (November 25, 2003) # Blue's Senses (December 4, 2003) # What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (December 13, 2003) # What Does Blue Want to Make Out Of Recycled Things? (April 22, 2004) # What Was Blue's Dream About? (July 13, 2004) # Blue's ABCs (December 3, 2004) # Math! (December 28, 2004) # Blue's Birthday (March 15, 2005) # Blue's Surprise at 2:00 (May 15, 2005) # What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day? (May 23, 2005) # What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? (May 31, 2005) # The Lost Episode! (July 28, 2005) # What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (October 13, 2005) # What Did Blue See? (October 29, 2005) # Blue's Sad Day (November 11, 2005) # Nurture! (November 17, 2005) # Blue is Frustrated (December 1, 2005) # What is Blue Trying To Do? (December 13, 2005) # Mechanics! (December 19, 2005) Season 3 (2006-2008) # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (March 17, 2006) # Art Appreciation (April 26, 2006) # Weight and Balance (May 16, 2006) # What's That Sound? (May 24, 2006) # Animal Behavior (June 23, 2006) # Thankful (November 15, 2006) # Blue's Big Pajama Party (November 24, 2006) # Hide and Seek (November 30, 2006) # Draw Along with Blue (December 14, 2006) # Blue's Big Holiday (December 25, 2006) # Anatomy (April 10, 2007) # Pool Party (April 18, 2007) # Signs (June 13, 2007) # Geography (July 11, 2007) # Nature (July 15, 2007) # Occupations (July 23, 2007) # What's So Funny? (October 14, 2007) # Blue's Big Costume Party (October 31, 2007) # Blue's Big Mystery (November 4, 2007) # Periwinkle Misses His Friend (November 8, 2007) # Blue's Big Musical (November 17, 2007) # Inventions (November 26, 2007) # Blue's Play (November 30, 2007) # Prehistoric Blue (December 8, 2007) # The Wrong Shirt (December 13, 2007) # Words (December 19, 2007) # Cafe Blue (March 5, 2008) # Blue's Collection (March 13, 2008) # Shy (March 22, 2008) # Environments (April 11, 2008) # Stormy Weather (April 21, 2008) # Magenta Gets Glasses (April 30, 2008) Season 4 (2008-2009) # Adventure! (May 6, 2008) # Imagine Nation (May 15, 2008) # The Anything Box (May 23, 2008) # Superfriends! (May 29, 2008) # What's New, Blue? (October 8, 2008) # Blue's New Place (October 17, 2008) # Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper Day (October 23, 2008) # The Baby's Here (October 29, 2008) # Making Changes (November 7, 2008) # Bugs! (November 13, 2008) # ¡Un Día Con Plum! (November 22, 2008) # What's Inside? (November 27, 2008) # Blocks (December 10, 2008) # Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (February 19, 2009) # Blue's Book Nook (March 15, 2009) # Let's Plant! (April 3, 2009) # Let's Boogie! (April 18, 2009) # Something To Do Blue (May 6, 2009) # Blue's School (May 15, 2009) # Rhyme Time (June 2, 2009) # Puppets (June 7, 2009) # I'm So Happy (July 18, 2009) Season 5 (2009-2010) # The Big Book About Us (August 13, 2009) # Shape Searchers (August 23, 2009) # Can You Help? (August 31, 2009) # The Snack Chart (September 3, 2009) # Colors Everywhere! (September 11, 2009) # Playing Store (October 13, 2009) # Patience (October 19, 2009) # Blue's Big Band (October 27, 2009) # Blue Goes to the Doctor (November 13, 2009) # Blossom's Surprise Party (December 7, 2009) # The Boat Float (January 13, 2010) # Bedtime Business (January 19, 2010) # The Scavenger Hunt (January 28, 2010) # Contraptions (February 12, 2010) # A Brand New Game (February 20, 2010) # A Surprise Guest (February 26, 2010) # Dress Up Day (March 13, 2010) # Up, Down, All Around! (March 21, 2010) # Blue's Predictions (April 8, 2010) # The Story Wall (April 13, 2010) # The Alphabet Train (May 7, 2010) # Numbers Everywhere (May 15, 2010) # Let's Write! (August 19, 2010) # Magenta's Messages (August 25, 2010) # Body Language (September 3, 2010) # Look Carefully... (September 11, 2010) # I Did That! (September 15, 2010) # Morning Music (September 24, 2010) # Animals in Our House? (September 30, 2010) # Blue's Big Car Trip (November 14, 2010) # Our Neighborhood Festival (December 4, 2010) # Blue Takes You To School (December 12, 2010) # Meet Polka Dots (December 18, 2010) Season 6 (2011-2012) # The Legend of The Blue Puppy (February 10, 2011) # Love Day (February 14, 2011) # Blue's Wishes (February 19, 2011) # Blossom's Clues (February 25, 2011) # Playdates (March 26, 2011) # The Fairy Tale Ball (April 8, 2011) # Soccer Practice (April 17, 2011) # Skidoo Adventure (April 26, 2011) # Bluestock (May 10, 2011) # Meet Blue's Baby Brother (August 9, 2012)